


Hazbin Hotel Oneshots

by Mimilikesherbrownies



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimilikesherbrownies/pseuds/Mimilikesherbrownies
Summary: It's here, And it is completely queer ! Y'all have been asking for it!  From Chaggie to radiodust, to Angelhusk, to maybe even some Charlastor? Who knows?So come here if you like Hazbin Hotel and ships!
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Lucifer Magne, Alastor/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 46
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FurbyDisaster53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/gifts).



All right, here's some important things before we get started.

1\. There will be crossdressing

2\. Anyone can rewrite or do anything with my ideas. Just tag me.

3\. Some characters are OOC (out of character).

4\. I will take requests

5\. No smut (maybe)

6\. Alastor usually will be a bottom

7\. There will be a lot of show and movie references.

8\. No oc's will be in this.

9.Don't be afraid to comment, they give me more motivation to write!

That's it my sinners! Now enjoy the oneshots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram here: https://www.instagram.com/mimi_likes_her_brownies/


	2. Wonderland~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an experiment. im just trying shit.

It was a normal day in the hotel , and Alastor was bored as hell. He was listening to some Frank Sinatra. Until he saw a random tv on his desk.

"The hell..?"  
He went closer to it, about to smash it when he (start: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWIngK8ULH0) heard:

"Just imagine a trip to a wonderful land.........of candy, and jam, and ice cream."

His eyes looked at the screen for one second, until he couldn't stop looking at it.

I gotta hit that street

You better watch it

With a gun that I cock with a full clip

I got the whip, got the pitch thought I'd keep it undercover

All up in the club just to live it up

See the stone cold face,

Try to knock it

I can't be trapped, never walk, I'm a rocket

I gotta be in it, I gotta grip in it

And I gotta be, I gotta be, I gotta get it, get it, get it, get it

Alastor felt weaker and weaker. He started panicking and realized that his powers were draining from him. Then he felt something go around his neck.  
He looked and saw a chain wrapped around him. 

See the big gold chain that I'm rockin'

I got the ring for the bling, not a problem

I got a stash full of cash that I owe to my brother

All up in the club, just to live it up

Look how the streets turn cold when I walk it

It's my rules, no man can stop it

I throw a kick so quick that'll leave you in the gutter

Leave you in the gutter, gutter, gutter

All of the sudden, he was pulled into the tv by the chain. He fell into a red fantasy land with other overlords laying down with the same chains on. But the worst part was the short shorts, high heels, and a robe around him.

He HATED it.

He felt a hand snake around his waist, crawling up his back.

"Hello Alastor." Vox says from behind him.

"Welcome to my wonderland." He whispers   
seductively

Alastor's eyes widened when Vox stabbed him in the back with his own tentacles. He fell to the floor embarrassed with how weak he was.

Vox started to transform into a crazy radio tv monster that grabbed Al and started to take his clothes off-

Until he heard the sound of an alarm clock go off.

He gaps with relief knowing that it was just a dream.

"Oh thank Lucifer!"  
(Just imagine, wonderful land)

Until he felt a robe and high heels on him. He sighed   
questioning what the hell happened.

"I know all those things never happened   
I'm just a random lord with gentle manners...."

"In my dreams I rock and I rule the Wonderland.

Rule the Wonderland.

Rule the Wonderland, rule the Wonderland."

He started to laugh thinking about how Vox could be under his control.

How Hell could be under his control.

How the chains could be around everyone's necks

And how much entertainment he could get.


	3. Dragged

I love caravan Palace, so writing this was very fun.

(Also, this oneshot is for @furbydiaster53. Love you bitches! Now enjoy the story!)

Alastor was walking down the road. He was humming Alastor's Game to himself until he saw a poster for a show. It was at Stolas's club and said that one performer could have a show there once a week. Men and women could tryout. He low-key took the flyer, folding it and stuffing it into a bra like area of his suitcoat.

He walked to the hotel accordingly, not showing the true smile he put on in his mind. He walked up the grand staircase and saw Angel talking to Husk. He catcalls him, and Angel ran into the kitchen grabbing a bucketful of buttered popcorn. He and Alastor ran into his room, closing the door behind them.

"Spill the tea Al. What is it? Has Ru Paul's new episode came out? Or did you finally admit it your love to you celeb crush? 🎶He's single!"🎶

"The new episode did come out..... but you know admitting my "crush" would be a disaster. But anyway, what a came to talk to you about was this!" Alastor pulled out the flyer and gave it to Angel.

"A drag show! Tonight? Oh shit! I don't have any ideas for makeup..."

"Why don't we watch Ru Paul's new episode then?"

"Yesss! I'll get the fire stick!"

"And I'll get the gigglewater."

The two came back to watch Ru Paul's new episode with booze and popcorn. The two watched and put makeup on at the same time. By the time the show was done, they were done with their makeup. They took two outfits they got when shopping , put them on and added some details and they were done. Angel's look was a pink look with pink....everything! Pink shoes, pink lipstick, pink dress. And Al's was a jessca rabbit look with red makeup and a large boa.

"We look awesome!"

"Indeed we do."

"We should totally invite husk and Lucifer!"

"Yes we shou- wait, what?"

"Infact, I already have!"

"You wha-"

They heard the doorbell ring and heard:

"Hello applepie!"

"Hello dad!"

They heard Charlie and Lucifer talking, and Alastor ran under the bed.

"What are ya' doing?"

"Hiding!"

"Well, he's coming to watch the show, so you better get used to him."

"Fine."

Alastor got off the floor and headed out the door.

"I'm going to get husker."

He walked down the stairs past Charlie and Lucifer. They both looked at Al different. Charlie was very confused and Lucifer looked at Al like eye candy. Alastor gained confidence by knowing this, and walked away swaying his tail and hips.

He went up to Husk and pulled him upstairs without saying a word. And once they were up there, Alastor started on Husk's makeup. Meanwhile, Vaggie, Charlie and Lucifer started to talk about this decked out "woman".

"Who was that?"

"I don't know... maybe one of Angel's friends?"

"He knows he's supposed to ask before he brings people that we don't know in the hotel!"

"Well, I have to go to Angel, ladies. I'll ask him who that was.

He started to climb up the large staircase,making a small creek noise with every step. Al and husk teleported out of the room, leaving Angel alone.   
Lucifer finally got to Angel's room and to be honest, if Alastor didn't have a crush on him, Angel would take him gladly.

"Hello Angel."

Angel did a little bow before speaking.

"Hello Lucifer! It is a honor to have you in here.

Lucifer looked around the room and actually liked the way it looked. It was very pink, but not sickeningly pink.

"You can just call me Lucifer darling."

By the time angel was done, Lucifer looked like lilth but with a gold short dress.

"Alright Lucy, you're done!" Angel hoped liked it.  
  
"I look.... absolutely stunning!   
He turned around looking at himself not believing that it was him in the mirror.

"You really outdid yourself Angel!"

"Thank you Lucifer."

By that time, husk was done. He was in a short goth dress with fishnets,small heels and purple makeup.

"Angel told me you would look amazing in this."

"I mean..... I don't hate it.... I do look kinda sexy."

"That means a lot coming from you Husker."

"Don't tell anyone about this..."

"I wouldn't dream of it dear husker."

The last thing they did before they all left was introduce everyone to each other and give Lucifer and Husk pills to change their voices. Angel and Al didn't need them because Angel could easily sound like a woman, and Alastor could already change his voice.  
  


The four all meet up at Stolas's club. Lucifer and Husk are in the crowd, and Alastor and Angel were getting ready to perform.

First Angel starts off with Lone Digger. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbsBEb1ZxWA)

Hey, brother, what you thinking?  
Leave that old record spinning  
You feel the rhythm, going  
(They call it lonely digging)  
Let's end your time to lay low  
Your knees a-bending, so  
It's time to get up and let go  
(You're gonna come undone)

Hey, mama, how's it going?  
Can't see your body moving  
Don't leave the party dying  
(They call it lonely digging)  
Your booty shaking, you know  
Your head has no right to say no  
Tonight it's ready, set, go

Baby can you move it round the rhythm  
So we can get with 'em  
To the ground and get us a rock and roll round  
Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie  
Let's go, yes, no, hell no  
Baby can you move it round the rhythm  
'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up  
It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams when I come up on the scene

Hey, brother, what you thinking?  
That good ol' sound is ringing  
They don't know what they're missing  
(They call it lonely digging)  
Let's end your time to lay low  
Your knees a-bending, so  
It's time to get up and let go

Hey, brother, nice and steady  
Put down your drink, you ready  
It's hard when things get messy  
(They call it lonely digging)  
Your booty shaking, you know  
Your head has no right to say no  
Tonight it's ready, set, go

Baby can you move it round the rhythm  
So we can get with 'em  
To the ground and get us a rock and roll round  
Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie  
Let's go, yes, no, hell no  
Baby can you move it round the rhythm  
'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up  
It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams when I come up on the scene

Baby can you move it round the rhythm  
So we can get with 'em  
To the ground and get us a rock and roll round  
Just a downtown body body coming with a super-hottie  
Let's go, yes, no, hell no  
Baby can you move it round the rhythm  
'Cause you know we're living in the fast lane, speed up  
It ain't no game, just turn up all the beams when I come up on the scene

Angel ended his song with a standing ovation. His score was a 8.9.

Next was Alastor, who did a jazzer song. He also saw Vox in the corner and he decided to have some fun.(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmGGQ_8gHAg)

Tuz had plenty money 1922.  
Tuz let other women make a fool of you.  
Why don't you do right,  
like some other men do?

Get out of here,  
Make me some money too.

He walked across the stage until making it to Vox's table.

Tuz sittin' down wondrin' what it's all about.  
If tuz ain't got no money they will, put you out.  
Why don't you do right,  
like some other men do?

He got on to his table, caressing his tv screen and walked away.

Get out of here,  
Make me some money too.

Now if tuz had prepared 20 years ago,  
Tuz wouldn't be a wandering now from door to door.  
Why don't tuz do right,

like some other men do?

Get out of here,  
Make me some money too.

He walked around more, winking at Lucy quickly and continued singing.

Now if you had prepared 20 years ago,  
You wouldn't be a wandering now from door to door.  
Why don't you do right,

like some other men do?

Get out of here,  
Make me some money too.

Get out of here,  
Make me some money too.

Why don't you do right,  
like some other men do?

Get out of here,  
Make me some money too.  
  
He than walked to Vox's table again and kissed his screen very quickly. He tried not to throw up while doing it. He finished the act right on his table, nearly killing Vox again.

Get out of here,

Make me some money too.

Why don't you do right?

Like some other men do!

He got a 9.4, the highest score of anyone else. The four decided to go out the rest of the night to celebrate. They got drunk, and full, and hit on. Hit on a lot.   
  
  
  


But they had fun.


	4. Listen. (Past appleradio)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter for practice. Also chapter 3 of “the belle of the belle 2” is coming out today as well.

Alastor was conflicted. 

He was in what mortals called a "abusive relationship." See, Lucifer was a ok boyfriend. He cared somewhat about Alastor. He bought him nice things and let him live in his mansion. 

But he would yell at Alastor, slap him, treat him like a piece of shit, wouldn't let him go around the mansion without him, and still was married to Lilith. 

He said that he "loved" Alastor. But he caught those two time and time again. 

Not anymore. 

Alastor saw Lucifer sitting on his throne in his main room. Al speeded in there with a dress Lilith had taken off when she and Lucifer were screwing.

"What is the problem Alastor?"

"You. That's the problem."

"What do you mean by that mere mortal?" Lucifer gritted his teeth a bit while saying that. 

Alastor went over to Lucifer, and slapped him. 

"That "mortal" shit is the first thing. I have never been in a relationship, but I know DAMN well that you don't treat a boyfriend like the way you treat me."

"Listen here you bitc-"

Before he could continue, Alastor slapped him again which shocked Lucifer.

" You listen here Lucifer you big fat white nasty smelling fat bitch why you took me off the motherfuckin schedule with your trifflin dirty white racist ass. You can do whatever you want to that bitch ass botched hoe up there. But what you will not do is use my for your personal gain. You conman bitch ass constantly cheating fuckboy hoe of a man!"

The room reached a uncomfortable silence until Alastor started walking and singing.

(https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=honPlOzVRCU)  
"Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but can't complete  
Listen to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning to find release

Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own all 'cause you won't  
Listen

Listen, I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind  
You should have known  
Oh, now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own  
You should have listened  
There is someone here inside  
Someone I thought had died so long ago  
Oh, I'm screaming out and my dreams'll be heard  
They will not be pushed aside on words  
Into your own all 'cause you won't  
Listen

Listen, I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried to say what's on mind  
You should have known  
Oh, now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own  
I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be moving on  
If you don't, if you won't

Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but I will complete  
Oh, now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you think you gave to me  
But now I've gotta find my own, my own!"

And with that, Alastor walked out of the palace. 

Lucifer was shocked. Especially from how good Alastor could sing without his radio voice. But then he started to understand what he missed out on. Who he could of had.

But his pride stopped that from happening.


	5. It’s over, isn’t it? (Past Staticlovetune)

*spoilers from “the belle of the ball” and “Roxanne, a look into the past”.*

  
Vox was sad. Really sad. 

He remembers when Alastor was his. When the two were inseparable. The love that they shared. The times that they had. Oh how he missed his sweet muffin. When Veras had shown him the bloody carcass, he wept. And now that Alastor hated him now and has a boyfriend who is the king of hell.........he couldn’t love him anymore. He sat on the top of the building he used to work at and started to sing with a red rose in hand. Lucky for him, Alastor was planning to sneak attack Vox, until he heard him start to sing.  
(https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LD6ePgLagcU)

I was fine with the men  
Who would come into his life now and again  
I was fine, 'cause I knew  
That they didn't really matter until you

I was fine when you came  
And we fought like it was all some silly game  
Over her, who she'd choose  
After all those years, I never thought I'd lose  
It's over, isn't it?  
Isn't it?  
Isn't it over?  
It's over, isn't it?  
Isn't it?  
Isn't it over?  
You won and he chose you and he loved you and he's gone  
It's over, isn't it?  
Why can't I move on?

War and glory, reinvention  
Fusion, freedom, his attention  
Out in daylight, my potential  
Bold, precise, experimental

Who am I now in this world without him?  
Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt him  
What does it matter? It's already donew  
Now I've got to be there for his sun.”

Vox looked at the happy hotel very quickly and continued.

It's... over, isn't it?  
Isn't it?  
Isn't it over?  
It's over, isn't it?  
Isn't it?  
Isn't it over?  
You won and he chose you and he loved you and he's gone!”

He threw the red rose off the balcony.

“It's over, *sob* isn't it?  
Why can't I move on?  
It's over, isn't it?  
Why can't I move on?”

The virtual tears came down his screen. Alastor heard him sobbing and tried not to sob as well. He decided to sneak up on him and say something at least. 

“Hello Vox.”

“Alastor! Don’t scare me like that!”

“You saying that just makes me want to do it more.”

“Whatever....Wait how much of that did you hear?”

“Hear what darling?”

“Nothing...”

The two sat in silence until Vox slid Alastor a small box. 

“Here....take this. If you need me, please don’t need me.”

Vox walked away. Once he was completely out of sight, Alastor let the tears roll down his face. He looked at the box and scoffed while crying.

What *sob* could that piece of shit television give me that is worth anything?”

He opened the box and saw... 

The diamond choker that Vox had given him so long ago. And that was the nail on the coffin for him. His knees gave out by seeing the necklace. The craziest thing was that it was in one piece. He teleported himself and the necklace to his soundproof room in the hotel. 

Then he started sobbing. This necklace was the one and only thing that could make Al cry.

“Why *sob* would you set my house on fire Valentino. Why!? You *sniff* knew that we were in love! But *sob* you didn’t care! You didn’t FUCKING CARE!”

Alastor was shaking at this point. The tears were to much. Until he heard Charlie break the door down.

“Alastor where are you- Oh my Satan what happened!?”

She put the door back up.

“What is it?”

Alastor was sobbing so much, he couldn’t talk at all. 

“Come here Al.”

She pulled Al into her arms as he sobbed black tears.   
Her black wings wrapped around Al warming him up a bit. He usually didn’t like hugs, but this one was the best hug he’s ever had. 

“Mom, tell me what happened.”

And so, he did.


	6. Empty.

⚠️Note, this will deal and shed light onto eating disorders and anorexia. Please read at your own discretion. ⚠️ That said, please enjoy this oneshot.

As fine as Alastor looked on the outside,   
He wasn’t.

As powerful he looked,   
He was weak on the inside. 

See, Alastor has two shadows that represent his personalities. Ace, who represents his fun, zany, happiness, mature thinking, and lust for any entertainment. And Spade, who represents anger, mature looks, non mature thinking, and lust for suffering and power. Spade (who is a red mouthed shadow) rules most of Alastor’s thinking and loves to see himself suffer. 

One day, Alastor thought to himself, “Am I good enough?” I mean, I have a whole world to torment, but.....is this what my mother would have wanted? Then, Ace came out to share some of his knowledge with Alastor. 

“You know this isn’t what you’re mother would have wanted, and you know that you don’t really want this ether. As much as you think redemption is “nonsense” and “nonexistent”, you know that you wouldn’t mind trying it to see if you can see your mom again. I think for once, you should dial down your lust for entertainment. You use such as drugs to forget about what has actually happened to you. Take a break. Then maybe you could go have fun.”

Then Spade came out. 

“Oh come on Alastor! You really think using mortal tactics is the way to go? Well, I think that you should try..... changing your diet. I think that you should stop eating. Down here, you can’t die from it anyway. And plus, why would it hurt to try?”

And Alastor Listened to his voice of reason. He started to not eat. Soon enough, he was obsessed with trying to get thinner. It’s “what his father would want.” It’s what he wanted. Or at least, he thought he wanted. (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=36QMyiRAv-Y)

(Ace)  
Mirror mirror on the wall, yeah  
Tunnel vision on the flaws  
In the scale of things it's unimportant  
So no talking, but it's still an intrusive thought  
Tried hard to correct it, yeah  
But nothing was effective, uh  
No one else seemed so obsessed with it  
Things were desperate until the voice crept in  
"I can help you, trust me, you're ready"  
It seemed dangerous  
But it said to have faith in it  
"The secret is to just be empty"  
Didn't know if it was wise to listen, but  
What could it hurt to try?

(Alastor)  
“And at first, it was working  
But then things were emerging  
Cracked lips and tired eyes  
I'm hungry with no appetite  
I'm shivering and shaking, and I tell myself it's fine, but  
You can't fool your body, you can only fool your mind, yeah  
Empty  
I just need to be empty!  
Hide from anybody who'll prevent me  
Just fill up on water and shame  
No, I'm not hungry, I just ate  
I've developed a taste for this  
Endure the never-ending ache  
Convince myself I'm in control and it's not  
All that voice that makes me sick.”

(Both)  
Inside it's em-em-em-empty  
I know, I know it's wrong  
I'm looking, but I can't see myself  
Inside it's em-em-em-empty  
I know, I know it's wrong  
But it's so hard to stop it alone

[Ace)  
“Been getting even worse, ah  
All the days begin to merge, yeah  
Just a blurry haze and now it's  
Almost second nature to ignore the urges  
Can't trust my own nature  
Every calorie a failure  
Gotta push the intake down every day  
'Cause the voice comes back to say  
"You want to eat? Bite your tongue"  
Don't want to stay an embarrassment  
Just have to stomach it!

They don't know what you want"  
A tug of war against common sense  
Don't wanna believe that I've overstepped!”

(Alastor)  
But it's so overwhelming  
And I hope no one can tell  
'Cause the numbers keep decreasing  
This ordeal is becoming routine, check  
Arms, back, neck, thighs  
Suck it in and pinch my sides  
The scales are betraying me  
The mirror is a lie, yeah  
Numbers  
It all comes down to numbers  
I know it's wrong but  
Just because you know you're colour blind  
Doesn't mean you can see the colours  
Fine, I'll admit I'm addicted  
But the hunger feels good, how do I quit this?  
I know I could die, I've seen the statistics!  
But the voice is with me through thick and thin.

(Both)

Inside it's em-em-em-empty  
I know, I know it's wrong  
I'm looking, but I can't see myself  
Inside it's em-em-em-empty  
I know, I know it's wrong  
But it's so hard to stop it alone  
Inside it's em-em-em-empty  
I know, I know it's wrong  
I'm looking, but I can't see myself  
Inside it's em-em-em-empty  
I know, I know it's wrong  
But it's so hard to stop it alone.”

Alastor was crazy thin now. He barely had a waist. The flashbacks still came back to haunt him. The screams. The tears. The pain. He couldn’t bare it. 

Until Ace came back into sight, crossing his arms. 

“You ready to listen to me now?”

“.......Fine.”

“I need to stop this. 

And the two got to work.

(Both)  
Inside it's em-em-em-empty  
I know, I know it's wrong  
I'm looking, but I can't see myself  
Inside it's em-em-em-empty  
I know, I know it's wrong  
But it's so hard to stop it alone  
Inside it's em-em-em-empty  
I can reach out (I can reach out oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Inside it's em-em-em-empty  
I can reach out (I can reach out).

(Note. I haven’t had anorexia before, but I felt like I needed to write something about this mental illness. Please guys, take care of your mental health. Love you all, and I’ll see you guys in the next one.)


	7. Everything I wanted. (Radiodust)

The night was cold. And so was he. Alastor was bitter. Bitter about everything that just happened with him and Vox. The “love” that they used to share is nonexistent. He was done. He murdered him and “Veronica.”

But now that he was gone, he didn’t have anyone. And he didn’t want people to know... so he jumped into the cold glistening water. Al had given up then. His tears cut though the water like sharpened knives, one tear after the other. The heart beat that you could hear in the sea like it was a small gps to where he was. The fish swimming around him thinking that he was just another piece of plastic filling up there habitat. 

He could feel the circulation cutting off.

He awoke in a cold sweat, the tears going down his face as fast as racing cars could drift into their doom. Seeing his boyfriend on the other side of the bed gave him the clue that it was all a dream. He sighed in relief, knowing this and got out of bed. Alastor grabbed his guitar before going.

He walked outside seeing the red sky, glittering as sinners sinfully sinned, suffering for doing such things in human life. He started to sing and play to calm himself down. (Again, I couldn’t find a good older song for this chapter sooo.. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KIOG-NMkVdQ)

“I had a dream  
I got everything I wanted  
Not what you'd think  
And if I'm being honest  
It might've been a nightmare  
To anyone who might care  
Thought I could fly (fly)  
So I stepped off the Golden, mm  
Nobody cried (cried, cried, cried, cried)  
Nobody even noticed  
I saw them standing right there  
Kinda thought they might care (might care, might care)

“I had a dream  
I got everything I wanted  
But when I wake up, I see  
You with me  
And you say, "As long as I'm here  
No one can hurt you  
Don't wanna lie here  
But you can learn to  
If I could change  
The way that you see yourself  
You wouldn't wonder why you hear  
They don't deserve you"

I tried to scream  
But my head was underwater  
They called me weak  
Like I'm not just somebody's daughter  
Coulda been a nightmare  
But it felt like they were right there  
And it feels like yesterday was a year ago  
But I don't wanna let anybody know  
'Cause everybody wants something from me now  
And I don't wanna let 'em down  
I had a dream  
I got everything I wanted  
But when I wake up, I see  
You with me  
And you say, "As long as I'm here  
No one can hurt you  
Don't wanna lie here  
But you can learn to  
If I could change  
The way that you see yourself  
You wouldn't wonder why you hear  
They don't deserve you"

If I knew it all then would I do it again?  
Would I do it again?  
If they knew what they said would go straight to my head  
What would they say instead?  
If I knew it all then would I do it again?  
Would I do it again?  
If they knew what they said would go straight to my head  
What would they say instead?

Angel had heard the singing and sat down next to Al. 

“Hey toots, you’s alright?”

“Yes Angel, I’m fine thank you.”

“Ya sure?”

“Yes dear.”

“If ya are sure.”

And they sat together watching the sun rise and singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do a questions chapter next, so any questions you guys have for me and my fictions, feel free to write them in the comments.


	8. Valentine’s Day vote.

Ok guys, I’m confused. Valentine’s Day is coming up, and I don’t know what to write, so I am making a vote. We could ether do 1, five oneshots for these ships:

Radiodust   
Radiohusk  
Radioapple   
Staticlovetune   
Radiosnake  
Huskerdust  
Chaggie   
Mollybomb  
Cherri x Vaggie  
Sir edgelord x Cherri   
And   
Valastor.   
Or....   
Three ships up there ^ and two special chapters of bell of the ball 2 . (Fluff maybe smut.)

It’s all up to you guys. Popular vote wins and you can choose any 5 ships up there to submit. Vote ends on February the 12th so start commenting fellow sinners!


	9. I Need I Hero! (Appleradio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note, being a huge fan of 80's music, this may have been the funest chapter to write! Also I haven't done a good Appleradio one shot, sooooo.....

Cherri and Alastor were talking in Angel's room. Angel was summoned to Valentino's office, so Cherri and him were talking about their eras music. 

"80's music was the best Alastor! There were so many genres of music then!"

"Well the 80's obviously didn't have radio. Nor swing and actually talented people singing."

"Actually, radio was brought back then. Tv and radio worked together to shape the 80's. Radio would let you listen, and tv would let you see the music videos."

"Vinyl?"

"Vinyl was popularized in the 80's! Now to show you how good our music was, do I really have to show you Billie Jean again? Or do we need to show you Grease ? Cuz I can do both."

"No dear, you don't."  
Alastor had seen the music video to Billie Jean a while ago. He liked the song, just not the video.

"Good. Now can we listen to this one?"  
She pulled a Bonnie Tyler album called Secret dreams and forbidden fire out of her backpack.

The two listened to the entire album while talking. (Listen to it, it's amazing!) Until Cherri decided to make things interesting. 

"I have a bet for you, old man."

"Ok fruit girl. What is it?"

"If you aren't able to beat Husk in poker, you have to sing holding out for a hero to your crush with drag on. And if you can beat him, you can have my soul."

Even though Alastor liked Cherri and thought she was cool, another soul couldn't hurt. Plus, this could be very entertaining.

"You have a deal Cherri!"  
And with that, they shook on it.

Alastor walked up to Husk and obviously asked to play poker. 

"Sure , why the fuck not?"

And with that, they started to play.   
(I don't really know how to play poker and I'm to lazy to look it up, so imma not write what actually happened.

Point is, Husk won.

And now Alastor was going to have to sing in front of his crush, Lucifer.

Alastor cursed under his breath, pissed that he was going to have to do this .

He walked up the stairs and told Cherri because he couldn't have told her otherwise. 

"I...........lost."

"Yay!"

And she pulled him into his bathroom. 

"Now let's get starte-"

But she noticed wigs and makeup were already there. She looked and put two and two together quickly.

"You're Roxanne......."

Alastor looked at her, guilty of letting her in his room in the first place.

"Even BETTER!"

If you don't know, (which you probably don't) in this au, there's a beautiful 1920's styled preformed named Roxanne. She's really Alastor, and performs at Stolas's club.   
Anyhoo, Cherri started to Alastor ready for his performance. And Alastor had gotten the performance scheduled and was reading the lyrics to the song he was gonna sing. He started singing some of the lyrics while Cherri was brushing his wig.

"Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods....? He sang softly 

"Where's the streetwise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds....?"

"Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed  
Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need....."

"It's strange to hear you sing that with ya radio voice."

"It was strange to hear myself sing that.."

Cherri handed Al a dress, and he immediately declined it.

(This one because I can't explain shit.)

"No! Absolutely not! I will not wear that!"   
His deer antlers started to grow and his claws got sharper

"Ya hav ta. It's part of the deal."  
Alastor's anthers and claws went back to normal.

"Fine...." 

And with struggle, pain, and a couple of scratches here and there, Cherri had finally got Alastor to put it on. 

"Come on out, old man!"   
She was gonna get a kick outta this.   
He emerged from the bathroom slowly, his shiny dress shimmering with the dark red sun that hit it. His makeup went perfectly with the sleeveless dress on his slender and formed waist and black gloves. She was in shock.

"He looks..... good?" she thought. 

"Wow Alast- Roxanne.... you look.......amazing."

He coughed a bit and blushed just a tinge when she said that.

"Thank tuz." She said softly while putting on her coat.

"Well.... I gotta "escort you" to the Club."  
She snapped herself into a pink suit with a pink hat and details.

"My lady."  
Cherri said in a sarcastic way. She bowed in front of Alastor charmingly, hand extended for him to take. Al returned the favor, grabbing Cherri's hand softly and walking with her to the limo. 

The two got in with Husk at the wheel of the car. He started to drive to the club while Cherri and Alastor practiced. The three finally arrived, having to leave Roxanne by herself due to "her" having to go backstage. But before she went, Cherri grabbed Roxanne's hand and said to "her";  
"Break a leg."

"She" knew what she meant by that and said;  
"Thank tuz for the support."

Cherri kissed her on the hand and let her go inside.

"She" went into the club, heading right onto the stage with the curtains closed in front of her. 

"I can't believe that I'm doing this...."

"Ladies, gentlemen and everyone in between, we have a special surprise for you. Introducing our very own beautiful southern queen. The one, the only, Ms. Roxanne Rousseau!"

And with that, he stepped out onto the stage when the curtains opened. 

He confidently walked to the microphone while everyone was cheering. He laid on the large piano in the corner with the microphone and started to sing softly. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CN7JSoGLaJE

"Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?"

"Where's the streetwise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?"

"Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need..."

He winked at the crowd, took his jacket off and yelled;

"Hit it!"  
"I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight"

"I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life"

He kept confidently dancing on stage, something that he didn't really do often.

"Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy"

"Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me"

"Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet"

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me!"

"Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood!  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood"

He looked into the crowd to see more people than ever visiting Stolas's club. He felt amazing and refreshed that he was doing good with his song, so he continued.

"I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero!"

He finished his song, and everyone cheered louder than he had ever heard before. He blushed and bowed, feeling proud of himself. 

About 10 minutes later, he took off his gloves,  
sat down with a margarita in his hand ready to take questions  
And complements. 

And like always, he got compliments and gift and other things. But one particularly rare thing happened. The queen was standing in front of Alastor, looking pissed as always. 

"I will say al, that was really good. I'm very impressed and surprised. I still don't like you taking my spotlight, but it was a good performance."

"Thank tuz. That means a lot coming from you your majesty."

“Come on Lucifer, let’s go.”  
And she walked away.

“Don’t pay her any mind.”

Roxanne turned behind her , and there he was. Lucifer Magne. She blushed a small bit, trying to hide it. 

“Really?”

“Yes. She is just upset that she can’t sing like you.”

“Oh...thank tuz for letting me know.”

“No problem. Lucifer Magne.”  
He held his hand out for Alastor to take. Which of course, he did. Lucifer kissed her hand real quick and said;

“Your performance for me was spectacular! I enjoyed it thoroughly.”

“Thank tuz so much! I appreciate the support your majesty.”

“Of course darling. I do want to ask, would you be interested in meeting me at my mansion tomorrow? I have to bring a plus one to this meeting, and you would obviously make it more entertaining and fun. Plus I would love to get to know you more.”

“Of course Mr. Magne!”

“Please, call me Lucifer.”

“And um... your wife?”

“We aren’t really even married anymore.”

“Ok then. It’s a date.”

“LUCIFER MAGNE!”

“Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow Alastor.”  
And with that, he ran off.

“I’m going to have to thank Cherri so much after this.”


	10. Thank y’all  so much!

1000 reads on Ao3! 

Let’s Fucking Go!!!!!!!

Thank you all so much for reading my content! I love each and every one of you. And to celebrate? 

Five Valentine’s one shots and two chapters of the “belle of the ball” baby!

And a Hazbin x Disney one shot book as well.

And if you want to see my ugly face?⬇️  
https://www.wattpad.com/1020849253-hazbin-hotel-oneshots-face-reveal

Love you all and I will have Radiohusk next time. 

Bu byeeee!


	11. A Gentleman. (Appleradio fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Valentine’s Day. Meaning everyone has someone...except for Al. Can he find someone in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for this very late upload, but The other chapters of Mollybomb and Chaggie and radiohusk are coming soon, but A lot later than expected.

Alastor was in his kitchen at the table, wantin' a someone for closure. Alastor had knew that he was a asexual bi for a while. But right now, he just wanted to be in someone's arms. AND it was Valentine’s Day. Everyone else was out on dates. Angel and Husk, Charlie and Vaggie, Baxter and Nifty, Mimsy was managing her club, and Rosie was helping. 

He sighed and leaned on his counter, thinking of having an beautiful gentleman to dance with. He got up and turned on his radio to fm, and the first thing that started to play was Frank Sinatra's "as time goes by". A romantic classic. 

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wxMeu34o_jQ

You must remember this  
A kiss is just a kiss  
A sigh is just a sigh  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by  
And when two lovers woo  
They still say "I love you"  
On that you can rely  
No matter what the future brings  
As time goes by

Moonlight and love songs  
Never out of date  
Hearts full of passion  
Jealousy and hate  
Woman needs man, and man must have his mate

That no one can deny  
It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die

The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by  
Moonlight and love songs  
Never out of...

That no one can deny  
It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die

The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by........

The song ended and Alastor was in the feels. He wished that he could have someone that would love him for him. Not because they are terrified or want attention, but want him and love him. He had tried everything to have a lover. Drag, spying, going Yandere, kidnapping, even going to Val's to find someone. But those attempts were all in vain. So he decided to do something that he never thought he would do........wish on the pentagram. 

See, even though it's a myth that it works, it was worth a shot. He put on a beautiful blue sleeveless sparkly dress that Angel got him. Then he paired it with white gloves and red lipstick and headed to his balcony attached to his room. 

Once there, he looked up at the pentagram, turned his radio voice off, and said these words: 

"Dearest Satan, Even though I really don't deserve it........I ask that you send your most beautiful Angel my way.  
I have been trying to love for decades and seemingly can't do it. Please.......help me....."

Alastor finished, sighing before going back in. Until he heard a loud thud.

"What was that!?"

Alastor jumped off the balcony and walked toward where the sound came from. He immediately started to feel something different, something........powerful...

He then Went the bushes and opened them up a slight bit, a little afraid of the Ora this thing was putting off. 

"Hello?"

"Hello there Alastor."  
Al looked behind him, and saw Lucifer himself sitting down on a expensive chair with his legs crossed. 

"Lucifer? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because of your wish Alastor."

"Really?"

"Yes. I usually don't answer wishes or prayers, but......"

He walked up to Alastor and handed him some red roses.

"I saw how lovely you looked and couldn't resist."

Alastor was completely red. He took the flowers grateful for his gesture. He genuinely smiled and kissed him on the cheek, and smiling wide at him. 

"Thank you so much. This...this means a lot to me."

Lucifer then smiled softly at his newfound love interest and put a black rose in his hair. It immediately started to put makeup on Al so that way they wouldn’t be noticed. Then Lucifer extended his hand out for Alastor to take. 

“You wouldn’t mind going out on the town with me, would you?”

Alastor took his hand and placed it in his. 

“Not at all dear.”

And they went to cause havoc and maybe.....friction between them. 

We may never know.

Happy Valentine’s Day Guys, Gals, and non binary pals! Don’t forget to love yourself! I wish you guys All the cookies and candy!🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪🍭🍬🍬


	12. Giveaway!

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for 1500 reads on Ao3! I appreciate the love and support and because of the love and support, I chose to do a giveaway. A lucky winner will win a full story by me completely and can choose the story, song, crossovers, whatever! And 2 runners ups can choose oneshots for my oneshot book.To enter, all you have to do is comment your idea. The vote ends on the 20th so......go vote! (Also, the votes are from Wattpad and Ao3 )

And with that.......good luck!


	13. The Mended Heart? (Radiohusk)

Husk was jealous. 

See, at this point In time, Alastor and Angel were dating, And he hated it. What he hated most about it, was how Angel purposely showed husk that they were dating. Like how Angel would make out with Alastor right in front of him, staring at him while they did it. Or how he would be at the bar saying things like :"MY boyfriend was just talking to the prince of hell, Stolas!" Or, "My boyfriend isn't a drunk cat that sits around all day! He actually gets up and actually Likes Me ." 

The only reason why Angel did this, was to make husk want him or to make him date him. And to be honest, he didn't even really care for Alastor, he just wanted protection and clout. But Alastor actually loved him. He actually cared for Angel, and thought that he would have a lovely family with him one day.

On one special day, (Alastor's death day ) Alastor got himself all nice and pretty. Angel, Mimzy, and Rosie requested that he get into a shiny black dress that showed his ankle and his back. He also put on red lipstick and eyeshadow to go with it. He was skipping around trying to find his boyfriend until he overheard this conversation:

"Wait! Your relationship was fake?"

"Of course it is toots!"

"But...you were so happy together!"

The unknown person chuckled a bit before answering.

"No sweetheart, I was only happy because of the clout, and Alastor was to blinded by happiness to notice."

"What about his feelings?"

Angel started to laugh thinking that what she asked was a joke. 

" The radio demon doesn't have feelings. He is a heartless bitch who kills harmless people or people that can't fight back just for his entertainment. You really think he'd be hurt by me breaking up with him?"

"I- well..."

"Exactly Charlie."

"Now if you will move out my way, I have a kitty to woo."

"You could hear the clicking of Angel's heels getting closer to the doors. 

Alastor teleported into his room quickly and started crying. The smile that was still on his face obviously fake. 

"Blinded by happiness?"  
That pissed Alastor off.

He ran to the bar saw Angel walking over to Husk and immediately jumped on him, about to rip his throat out. 

"Alastor?!" Husk shouts. "What are you doing!?!?" 

"Doing what needs to be done! Getting rid of this slut!!" 

Alastor tries to shove his fangs into Angels neck until Angel kicked him very hard in the shin.   
He was kicked into a empty bookshelf, and you could hear the hinges come a loose.   
Angel Immediately realized his mistake.

"Oh fuck."

You could hear Al's "girlish" and demonic screaming cut off as he was completely crushed underneath the 30 foot high bookshelf. The room was covered in dust and blood. The only thing that you could see of his dead corpse was his hand. Angel and Husk looked at each other, knowing that Angel was completely screwed.

Charlie and Vaggie ran in trying to figure out what the hell happened. 

"What happened in her-" Vaggie was cut off seeing her girlfriend yell at the sight of her bookshelf completely demolished. 

"My bookshelf!!!!"  
Charlie looked around trying to examine the problem, but then she saw Al's Hand and blood. 

"Alastor!"

She then (to everyone's surprise) went into her demon mode and pulled the bookshelf off of Alastor. 

"How?" She asked while she put her hands on Al's broken, mangled, and bloody face.   
"Why?"

"It was Angel." Husk said. He was tired of Angel manipulating Al, and wanted him to stop hitting on him.

What he didn't expect was Charlie's reaction. 

Charlie grabbed Angel by the neck and said these haunting words while gritting her teeth. 

"Oh you want to play with people and blame them hoe? Well then let's play a game. You leave FOREVER, and I won't bring you to double hell. And.... to make it fair, I will free you of your silly. Little. Contract."

She pulled out a contract with a feathered pen for him to sign. 

"Do we have a deal?"

"yEs Ms. ChArliE!"  
He hurriedly signed the contract. 

"Good. Now GET OUT."

And Angel ran out as fast as he could.

Charlie turned back to normal and grabbed Alastor bridal style.

"He'll be in room 667."  
And walked away. 

Timeskip sponsored by Valentine's Day. 

It was now Saturday and Alastor woke up in a fancy suite with bandages on his face. He remembered what happened and immediately took them off. He got up and headed to the bathroom. When Al got in, he looked in the mirror and screamed. His face was completely different. The skin more gluttonous and heavy then before. One of his eyes were lower than the other one, and the once beautiful ruby red eye he had, was black with a hot pink pupil. His face looked similar to the Little Nightmares guests. 

He trembled in fear just looking at himself. 

"How? My powers surely have to be working...... right?"  
He rushed back into his room and put his bandages back on.

"What is happening to me?"  
He was having an inner panic attack.  
Until he saw a big bouquet of red roses on the bedside table. 

He was interested, but also scared. What if the person that brought the flowers saw his face? What if it was from Angel and he had seen his face? And now he was running to the media getting ready to expose him? What if Vox had seen? His perfect record would be done for!

He slowly took the bouquet and read the label:

"Dear Alastor,   
Hope you haven't fucking died." -Husk. 

He sighed with relief with the flowers in hand.   
Maybe his love life would be saved.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok guys these are the winners of my story giveaways!

Third place is......

ToastyBoi17!

Second place winner is......

Mr_Ricky_Goldsworth!

And first place is...... (cue drumroll sound effect )

Double0CinamonBun!!!!

Congratulations to everyone that won! I probably will do all the ideas eventually anyway! If your confused, this votes were on A03 so......

Anyway, congratulations! 🍾🎉


	15. Gender Swap AU! (For @MrrickyGoldsworth)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make sure that @Mr Ricky Goldsworth on Ao3 was going to enjoy the one shot before completely releasing it. 
> 
> Note, the designs are inspired by the ones that @loveart23 made on Instagram. Go check out her art, it's amazing! Here are the names of the characters:
> 
> Charlie: Charlie  
> Vaggie: Vincent  
> Angel Dust: Devil Dust  
> Alastor: Alice  
> Nifty: Dandy  
> Husk: Husky, full name Huskes ( said Husk-est) 
> 
> Jobs:  
> Charlie: hotel  
> Vincent: hotel  
> Devil Dust: (part time) mafia boss and prostitute  
> Alice: Radio Hostess and famous performer.  
> Dandy: Part time butler and hit man/bodyguard for Alice. 
> 
> Anyway, on with the story!

It was October 29, 2019 at the time, and Alice, Husk, and Dandy had just came to the hotel yesterday. At the moment, Alice had just finished cooking breakfast for everyone. 

“Oh Boy! Thanks Alice for the breakfast Alice!”

Alice smiled and maturely giggled a slight. “No problem Dandy.”

She handed Husk a plate next. 

“Hope you enjoy it my dear Husky~” She said handing the plate to her. Husk was caught off guard a slight, surprised that Alice had flirted with her. (She was known for charming gentleman without even trying, so this was a first.) 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.....” she says trying to not show her blush or how drunk she was. 

She then passed the food to everyone else, them all digging in except for Vincent. 

“Why aren’t you eating?”

“I don’t trust this food Charlie.”

“You don’t trust anything.”  
And he continued to eat. 

Everyone (except Vincent) continued to eat until they heard the doorbell ring. 

“I’ll get it!”  
And Charlie dashed to the door, and looked out to see her mother, Lucifer. He almost burst with excitement. 

“Mom!”

“Hello sweetheart! How have you been?”

Another note, in this au, Charlie has a better relationship with Lucifer due to Lilith (Lucas) being more strict and separated from his son. 

“I’ve been great!”


	16. Gender Swap AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I'd rather be burned as a witch by Eartha Kitt
> 
> Note, the designs are inspired by the ones that @loveart23 made on Instagram. Go check out her art, it's amazing! Here are the names of the characters:
> 
> Charlie: Charlie  
> Vaggie: Vincent  
> Angel Dust: Devil Dust  
> Alastor: Alice  
> Nifty: Dandy  
> Husk: Husky, full name Huskes ( said Husk-est) 
> 
> Jobs:  
> Charlie: hotel  
> Vincent: hotel  
> Devil Dust: (part time) mafia boss and prostute  
> Alice: Radio Hostess and famous performer.  
> Dandy: Part time butler and hit man/bodyguard for Alice. 
> 
> Anyway, on with the story!

It was October 29, 2019 at the time, and Alice, Husk, and Dandy had just came to the hotel yesterday. At the moment, Alice had just finished cooking breakfast for everyone. 

"Oh Boy! Thanks Alice for the breakfast Alice!"

Alice smiled and maturely giggled a slight. "No problem Dandy."

She handed Husk a plate next. 

"Hope you enjoy it my dear Husky~" She said handing the plate to her. Husk was caught off guard a slight, surprised that Alice had flirted with her. (She was non for charming gentleman without even trying, so this was a first.) 

"Yeah yeah, whatever....." she says trying to not show her blush or how drunk she was. 

She then passed the food to everyone else, them all digging in except for Vincent. 

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I don't trust this food Charlie."

"You don't trust anything."  
And he continued to eat. 

Everyone (except Vincent) continued to eat until they heard the doorbell ring. 

"I'll get it!"  
And Charlie dashed to the door, and looked out to see her mother, Lucifer. He almost burst with excitement. 

"Mom!"

"Hello sweetheart! How have you been?"

Another note, in this au, Charlie has a better relationship with Lucifer due to Lilith (Lucas) being more strict and separated from his son. 

"I've been great! How about you?"

"I've been.....-I've had better years....."

"Really? What's happened while I was gone?"

"Another divorce.....

"Again?"

"Yes, but knowing your father, he'll come running back soon." She chuckled a bit after saying that. 

Charlie giggled before continuing "like he always does."

And the two of them walked into the main hall. However, Lucy noticed a particularly hot red deer in the corner eating. She stopped and started to staring at her, noticing little things on her face and body she hadn't noticed before. She kept staring until Charlie pulled her away from her, making sure Alice didn't notice Lucy staring. Once out of her sight ( or trance as Lucy called it,) Charlie adjusted her hat a slight and the first thing Lucy said after the whole exchange was: "Is she single?" 

"I believe so.....why are you asking?" He said, suspicious of his mother.

"No reason...."

He looked at his mother for a bit, confused.

"Ok...... well, do you want to look around?"

"Sure applesauce."

The two toured the hotel. 

MEANWHILE~

Devil dust was about to flirt with Husk, intil she heard a voice, a sexy woman voice at that. She followed the noise through the hotel until coming across a room with Alice singing. She started to crack the door open a bit more to notice Alice in a red one piece ending at her hips with a corset connected. Attached to the red one piece was a long red boa skirt. There were feathers and rhinestones all over the outfit, making it feel regal. Gloves, black stockings, choker, red high heels, and a fan tied up the outfit, making Devil Dust want to really pounce on top of her. She was dancing like crazy, her feet moving like the floor was on fire. Devil decided to take a risk and grab her waist from behind. 

"Oh dear me!"  
Surprisedly, she didn't try to kill Devil, just stood still until slowly looking at her. 

"Oh, Devil..... what are you doing here?"  
She tried to change the topic to disregard the fact that you could see her legs. 

"What are you doing in here sweet stuff?"

"Nothing that you should be interested in."

"Well let me tell you, I am definitely interested in whatever is going on in here."

"I'm just practicing for my show tonight."  
She was sweating like hell at this point. You could see the sweat beads on her forehead. 

"Well why don't I help you? I could be.....your audience! A-and, I could go to ya shows. It would get Vinnie of ya ass."

Alice took a good moment to think about this.

“Fine. Just absolutely NO sex threats.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, suga.”

And with that, Devil sat down excited to see this show. As soon as the music started, Alice started moving her feet like nuts and started singing. 

“They say that I'm a witch  
And that I weave a spell.  
Well...  
I use my eyes to invite you,  
My lips to delight you  
And all the charms of the feminine wiles to excite you  
They say that I'm a witch,  
And that I weave a spell

Well, I'll be a son of a  
I don't know what  
Wellll  
Let me tell you brother  
I'd rather be burned as a witch,  
Than never be burned at all.

I use my songs to entice you  
With curses advise you  
And all of my bags of tricks  
To choose and rise you

They say that I'm a witch,  
And that I weave a spell  
Well, I'll be a son of a  
I don't know what  
Welllll  
Let me tell you brother  
I'd rather be burned as a witch,  
Than never be burned at all.

Alice got more undone and confident at Devil Dust sweating and grabbed her arms and started dancing with her. At first Devil Dust panicked at that gesture, but then eased into it. 

“”You want a gal who will be your pal,  
Who would never look at another  
Who would be good and true  
And take care of you?  
Sorry, you want another.

I use my charms to undo you  
My arms to unglue you  
And all of the hex  
Of the weaker sex  
To voodoo you!

Yes, they say that I'm a witch and that I weave a spell  
Well, I'll be a son of a?  
I don't know what  
Wellll  
Let me tell you brother  
I'd rather be burned as a witch,  
Than never be burned at all.

If you want a love  
Who's a turtle dove  
Who will bring you life's little joys  
Who is sweet and shy  
With a gentle eye  
I'll take them in with the boys

I use my eyes to invite you,  
My lips to delight you  
And you never can tell  
When I use my teeth to bite you  
They say that I'm a witch,  
And that I weave a spell  
Well, I'll be a son of a?  
I don't know what  
Wellll  
Let me tell you brother  
I'd rather be burned as a witch,  
Than never be burned at all!”

The two stopped dancing once the music cut off and started panting, obviously very tired from that exchange. 

“That was fun!”

“I say it was.... entertaining to say the least.”

“Do you want a whiskey?”

“At 4 pm?”

“Never to early to get drunk! That’s what Husk says anyway.”

“Sure....”

And the two of them ran off to get so whiskey at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys! I am so sorry for the delay. I just got back in high school, and works been pretty tough. Anyway, new chapters coming soon. I love you all and I will see you all next time! 
> 
> (Also, over 2000 reads while I was gone? What the Hell!!!!! Love you all sooooooooooooooo much!!!!!!!!❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️)


End file.
